


Beginning

by Wind_Writes



Series: You Can't Outrun Destiny [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: 100 word drabble, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Im Kind Of Proud Of It And Just Wanted To Post It, Love, Romance, Self-Discovery, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wind_Writes/pseuds/Wind_Writes
Summary: It would only, ever, be him.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: You Can't Outrun Destiny [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012614
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	Beginning

It was always him.

Sheets draped over tangled limbs, she sought the warmth of his skin and nestled closer. His arm wrapped around her in sleep and she sighed in contentment; it was in that moment that Yennefer accepted that this was something her soul would always need.

She could fight against what stirred inside her, busy herself with power and men, hide away in ancient literature and get lost in her craft, but none of it would change the truth.

The feel of him against her was a thirst that could never be quenched, a need that could never be satisfied. She craved his company as much as she did his body, his intellect as enticing as the arms that held her close. There would never be another that could stir her like he did. There was no going back.

He was the beginning and the end of her everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Little drabble written to go along with the prompt beginning for Tumblr's Yenralt week. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
